


Feelings Are For Midgardians

by druxykexy



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Feel-good, First Kiss, Hiding feelings is not the best dating strategy, M/M, but sometimes it works out anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/druxykexy/pseuds/druxykexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has a crush, Brian has an inkling, and Amora has the most dreadful timing ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings Are For Midgardians

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by the ever awesome [RowanBaines](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanBaines) <33
> 
> She also made some unrelated but ADORABLE [Brian Falsworth/Loki](http://acommonanomaly.tumblr.com/post/147012109663/for-druxykexy-check-her-out-on-ao3-for-a-sweet) art here.

 

“I look forward to watching your plans fall into ruin.”

Loki looked up from the book he’d been studying to see Amora leaning against the nearest shelf.

“Do you have a point?” he asked, keeping the book floating in the air and his expression one of bored disdain. “Or are you just bitter that my skills have proven, yet again, to be far superior to yours?”

“Had I realized you were as gullible as a Midgardian, I would have used you to do my bidding centuries ago.”

“What nonsense are you spouting now?”

“That mortal, the one who has you panting after him as he bends you to his whims, manipulating you to do good in the fight against A.I.M.” She stopped to examine her nails, her smile petty. “Pity I’ve forgotten his name.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Although he did. Flag Man, or Lord Brian Falsworth according to what little information he’d managed to find in the academy’s student database. Not that he was unduly preoccupied with him, he simply found his presence…unusually tolerable.

“Then it doesn’t bother you that he chose Captain Rogers over you to rid an artifact of its enchantment?”

“That’s ridiculous.” Loki frowned. “American Man knows nothing about cleansing rituals.”

“I don’t think he chose him for his abilities. But rather for his…” She paused to smirk. “Company.”

A cold feeling settled in Loki’s stomach. “Flag Man has more sense than to risk a mission over something like that.”

Amora’s grin widened. “I knew I could prove you liked him. Even if I had to make up a story to do so.”

Loki blinked at her. “What?”

“There was no enchantment. I just wanted you to admit that a mortal has you all mixed up…” She tapped her chest while dramatically rolling her eyes. “In here.”

Loki clenched his fingers on his staff, barely having the presence of mind to send the book back to the shelf rather than letting it crash to the floor. How _dare_ she think she could manipulate him in such way.

“You’re a fool if you’re unable to understand such an obvious ruse,” he said.

Amora’s attention had been caught by something behind him, but at his words she brought it back. “Ruse?”

“Are you in need of an explanation for such a simple concept?”

Oddly, she didn’t spring to her own defense, and there was only the faintest downturning of her lips before she was smiling once again. “So you _are_ using the mortal?”

“Clearly.”

“Because it looked as if you were the one who had been ensorcelled. The pathetic way you simpered and asked for a dance. How you tried to impress him with your prowess when he turned you down before he grudgingly relented.”

“I do not simper. It wasn’t—” Loki broke off as the second implication sunk in. “There was nothing _grudging_ about it. Clearly the Midgardian is besotted with me.”

“Hm.” She smirked.

“It’s true. Flag Man considers my abilities to be a great asset in solving mysteries of a mystical nature. There is no doubt that he finds my mind impossible to resist.”

She gave him a pitying glance. “In spite of your looks.”

Loki crossed his arms over his chest. “I’ll have you know he finds me charming.”

“But he didn’t say that, did he?”

“It doesn’t need to be said, it’s obvious. And it’s only natural that one without such powers would find someone like me impressive. And I am not so cruel as to deny him the opportunity to bask in my presence and bestow upon me the adoration I deserve.”

“I doubt that is true. But I suppose we could always ask him.” She lifted her chin to indicate something behind him.

Loki followed her gaze to where Brian was sitting at one of the desks, trying—and failing—to focus on whatever it was he was studying on the computer.

Loki’s shoulders stiffened. How long had he been listening? Surely Amora would have noticed, she wouldn’t just—but she _had_. That little smile at something over his shoulder and— _oh no_.

“So,” Amora said to Brian, “do you still desire to bask in Loki’s presence? Shower him with adoration?”

Loki felt his throat constrict. His words sounded so much worse when repeated by someone else.

But Brian only huffed in amusement. “I know that’s just Loki’s way of saying he’s made a friend.”

Amora blinked in surprise before lifting an eyebrow at Loki.

Loki shifted, uncomfortable under her regard.

“Apparently the Midgardian doesn’t mind that you were bragging about his _friendship_.” She pronounced the final word as if it was something shameful.

“I have no need of friends,” Loki snapped automatically.

Amora shook her head, as if his words were somehow amusing. “And you’re very good at ensuring you’ll have none.”

Brian was giving Loki an odd look, and it was only then that Loki realized that what he’d said could have a detrimental effect on their…comradery, which up until this point he had enjoyed. Brian’s words had been an offering, a branch laid across the pit Loki had dug for himself with which to pull himself out, but he’d struck it away on reflex. He could have cursed himself. 

“I grow bored of this conversation,” Amora said as she turned to walk away, leaving Loki alone to face his inevitable rejection. For the first time in his life, he was sorry to see her go.

Loki watched as Brian logged out of the computer and slowly got to his feet. Unable to wait to see if he merely intended to walk away, or if he planned on staying long enough to denounce him verbally, Loki spoke first.

“You can’t expect me to apologize for something that’s true,” he said. “I long ago learned not to rely on something as fickle as others. They are nothing more to me than a distraction from my magics.”

Brian shrugged, as if whether they were friends or not meant nothing to him. “Sure, mate.”

Oddly, Loki didn’t feel as relieved by that response as he should have. It was as if a part of him had secretly been waiting for Brian to insist that they were friends, whether Loki wanted to call it that or not, and when he didn’t, it felt almost like a betrayal.

Something of his thoughts must have shown on his face for Brian’s expression sharpened. “No need to panic. I didn’t take offence.”

Loki snorted at that. He _never_ panicked. “Why would I care if you did?”

“Because you only say things like that because the thought of getting rejected scares you, so you do everything you can to reject everyone else first.”

Loki rolled his eyes, but mainly so he could look away because hope had suddenly flooded his system, and he needed a moment to avoid doing something stupid.

Finally, after the corners of his mouth were sufficiently under control, he asked, “Is it working?”

Brian made another small huff of amusement. “You mean your plan to reject me thoroughly enough that I finally do go away, or mine to see through you to what you actually mean and stick around?”

“Either.”

“Well, I think I have a higher track record of success with people than you do. So I’d say the odds are in my favor.”

Loki was smiling now, definitely smiling. Blast the mortal for making it so hard to stop.

And he was about to do something even worse, like ask him to join him at the club, or perhaps even to spend time in Armor Man’s hot tub, when he noticed Brian touch two fingers to his ear piece.

“I just got a mission,” Brian said, dropping his hand back down. “I’m to report to the dorms for tea and further instructions.”

Loki’s disappointment lasted only a second. “I find tea to be one of the least offensive of Midgardian beverages.”

Brian gave him a thoughtful look, and Loki immediately felt so very transparent. It was horrible. Unsettling. And strangely addictive.

“Want to come with me then?” Brian asked.

Loki forced his excitement not to show. “Perhaps I shall.” He shrugged for good measure. “My work here was complete anyway.”

Brian gave him a smile, a delighted one, and Loki found he rather liked being at the center of it.

Loki fell into step beside him as they left the Archives. It was a pleasant day, and it was hard not to notice how the sunlight cast shadows on Brian’s uniform, accentuating the contours of his body.

While Loki still thought it odd to model armor after a flag, he had to admit that Brian wore it well. He had the sudden impulse to trace the seams with his fingers, to stroke the fabric and feel the muscles move beneath. While Brian did not possess the strength or stamina of one from Asgard, the super soldier serum he’d been subjected to held interesting possibilities.

“Want to try it on?”

“Excuse me?” Loki asked, snapped from his thoughts.

“You seem to admire my uniform.”

He’d noticed. Loki felt warmth rush to his face, threatening to further give away his thoughts, and Brian was still standing so close that he couldn’t even cast an illusion to cover it without being seen and having to explain why he was using magic.

And Brian, the _bastard_ , was grinning at him. “This is the first time I’ve seen you at a loss for words.”

“I’m not—there was no loss of words.” Loki straightened his shoulders and lifted his head, recovering. “You just can’t expect me to respond to such a ridiculous offer.”

“I think it’d look good on you.”

“Of course it would, everything looks good on me.”

Brian snorted. “Although…you might not fill the shoulders out quite as well. Or the chest—”

Loki stopped walking and turned to face him. “I’m taller than you.”

“Hmm.” Brian tilted his head as if he was giving it much thought. “I’m not sure. It might just be the helmet.”

Loki crossed his arms over his chest. “If you’re mocking me—”

“Not a chance. I quite like how you look.”

Loki waited for Brian to laugh, to reveal the rest of the joke, but he looked strangely sincere.

“Don’t believe me?”

“No.”

Brian stepped closer. “I could kiss you.” His breath ghosted across Loki’s lips. “Would that be enough proof?”

“That would—” Loki took a moment to swallow down the lump in his throat. “Well, it _is_ hard to form a decision without proof.”

“Alright then.” Brian leaned in slowly, so slowly, and at any moment Loki expected him to stop.

But he didn’t. He reached up to cradle the back of Loki’s head, letting their lips brush before gently pulling him in. It was tender, almost reverent, as if Loki were someone important.

Loki melted into him. A flick of his hand sent his staff to hover beside them and he pressed them together, hip to hip.

Brian wrapped his other arm wrapped around Loki’s back, and Loki moaned happily into his mouth before opening up to him. This was exactly where he wanted to be. Held. Unjudged. And maybe—just maybe—he did want to be adored. _Just a bit_.

“I thought you’d be like this,” Brian said, pulling away just enough to speak. “I mean, I’d hoped.”

Loki grinned and pressed a kiss into his cheek. “Then I’ll have to work harder to exceed your expectations.”

Brian’s answering smile was warm and content and _fascinating_ and Loki wanted to be the one to cause it again and again.

But then Brian said, less impressively, “Although I do have to get my report.”

Well that wouldn’t do. But before Loki could open his mouth to extoll the virtues of disobedience, he was stopped by a finger placed across his lips.

“But you can come with me, and as soon as that’s done, I’d like to spend a lot more time with you.”

He guessed he could go along with that. For now. The incentive was certainly good enough.

“Fine.” Loki stepped back, straightening his coat and recalling his staff to him. “Lead the way, Flag Man.”

“There’s likely to be biscuits too,” Brian added. “No telling how many we’ll actually get to eat before they explode though.”

Loki tilted his head to consider that, not sure what the other man was talking about, but certain he’d figure it out. “I _am_ rather fond of watching things explode.”

Brian laughed and offered his hand. “It’s a date then.”

Loki looked down at it for a moment, large but still graceful, before allowing it to be wrapped firmly around his own.

“I suppose it is.”

 

 


End file.
